


Tying the Knot

by Xela



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Knotting, M/M, all porn no plot, unrepentant smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xela/pseuds/Xela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://grimm-kink.dreamwidth.org/1735.html?thread=1089991#cmt1089991">kink meme prompt:</a> Monroe uses all of his self control to fuck Nick for hours culminating in a long knotting session. Nick is so fucked out he falls asleep with Monroe's knot still inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tying the Knot

**Author's Note:**

> So there's a line in this that *could* be read as Nick revoking consent but he's totally not; he's just being a little bratty with what limited vocabulary he has left. They both had a very long Talk about this whole situation beforehand and were 110% on board with it. I think the context makes it clear, but just wanted to cover all my bases.

Monroe runs a hand over Nick’s sweaty back, careful of his claws. Nick shudders and gasps, muscles jumping beneath his touch. He smells of Monroe and sex, hair plastered to his head as evidence of his exertions. Whines while Monroe thrusts shallowly into him. The entire bed is a giant wet spot, Nick having just shuddered through his second orgasm and Monroe testing the bounds of his control. The desire to come is there, pressing at him insistently, but he shoves it away and concentrates on his mate.

Monroe keeps his thrusts easy and shallow, letting Nick catch his breath, but there’s self control and there’s _self control_ and he can’t help that his hand wanders down to Nick’s cock. He traces over the head, smearing some of the fluid around, and Nick shudders.

“Monroe,” Nick moans, spreading his legs wider. “I—I don’t think I can—”

Monroe thrusts up hard and pegs Nick’s prostate. 

“Son of a—” Monroe’s other hand tightens around Nick’s throat, cutting off his words along with his air.

“Let’s not bring Mom into this right now, Nick,” he growls, then licks the sweat off Nick’s throat. Nick whimpers and writhes against him, half needy and half trying to escape. 

Monroe pulls up and Nick can only follow. He drapes Nick’s pliant body over his chest, Nick’s head lolling on his shoulder, lax and compliant, knees on either side of Monroe’s. Monroe slides his hand from Nick’s throat, down his chest with a brief stop to tweak a nipple. 

He wraps his arms across Nick’s chest to keep him upright and lets Nick’s weight settle fully in his lap. Nick cries out as gravity pulls him down on Monroe’s cock, so deep, and he grips at the arms around his chest in a desperate attempt to stay anchored.

“You’re going to come for me again, Nick,” Monroe says, his voice a low growl. He finds a rhythm in this position, slow and deep, aimed right where Nick will feel it most.

“No,” Nick says, a breathless gasp. “Can’t.”

“Yes,” Monroe counters. “Can.” He rolls Nick’s balls gently, presses against Nick’s perineum with just the perfect amount of strength to make him moan and his hips jerk. His cock starts swelling, slowly— _so_ slowly—and Monroe has to earn every inch.

He knows Nick’s body, his hot spots and what he likes and what drives him _wild_. He uses every trick he knows to entice Nick’s body, to get him fully hard again. When he's managed that he slides his fingers lightly over Nick’s length.

Nick’s so sensitive even the lightest touch makes him moan.

“Monroe,” Nick pleads, clutching blindly at Monroe’s hair, his wrist. Monroe smiles against Nick’s neck, bites down softly because he knows exactly what Nick needs and wants nothing more than to give it to him.

“I’m going to tie you now,” Monroe murmurs in Nick’s ear. “Swell up and fill you, Nick.” Nick lets out a formless moan that speaks to the most primal side of Monroe. “You’re _my_ bitch. Mine to knot. To _breed.”_

“Jesus, _yes,_ ” Nick moans, hips stuttering and barely able to form the words. Monroe wraps his hand fully around Nick’s cock and gives it a teasing pull. “Yes, yes, anything, please, just—”

Monroe times it perfectly. He pulls almost completely free of Nick’s body; as he thrusts up and lets them both fall back onto the bed, flat on his back with Nick fully sprawled over him. He bites down on the corded tendons in Nick’s neck just as the weight of their bodies drive him deeper into Nick’s body, the head of his cock dragging over Nick’s prostate.

Nick wails and comes, shaking, the orgasm deep in his muscles because he’s almost beyond the point of ejaculating. And Monroe finally, finally lets go of his own control.

It’s like a series of waves crashing over him, one after the other, growing in intensity. His knot swells with every pulse until he’s knotted firmly inside Nick, hole stretched tight around him, hips moving in short, involuntary thrusts. Nick shakes with every move, so responsive.

When the endorphin high recedes a little, Monroe carefully rolls them on their sides, keeping Nick firmly tucked against him. Even that makes a shiver of pleasure go through him, tugging on the knot and making Nick grunt. Monroe pets Nick’s sweat-slick skin, grabs one of the towels they’d stashed near the headboard and cleans them up a little.

Nick doesn’t stir; just lets Monroe do what he wants. Which isn’t very Nick-like.

“You okay?” Monroe asks. “Nick?” Alarm flairs up—just a little, because all of his senses are centered on Nick and they’re all saying he’s alive and well. He’s just…asleep. Monroe huffs incredulously and pulls on the knot experimentally. Nick makes a sleepy little sound of protest (kind of like when Monroe gets up early to do his Pilates but Nick’d rather use him as a pillow) and nuzzles into the arm underneath his head.

“You are unbelievable,” Monroe says fondly. He drags a blanket over them and settles in. He’ll be tied to Nick for a while. _He_ intends to be awake to enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the title, it made my inner 12 year old laugh.


End file.
